The Modern Note
by xXbc4lifeXx
Summary: Kira is a character in a manga. A work of imagination. However, when Matthew Lewis discovers a Death Note, tests it, and finds out it's real, he realizes that the world is rotten. The world needs justice. The world needs a real kira.
1. Boredom

My name is Matthew Lewis.

I'm a fifteen year old high school student.

I am bored.

I've been sitting in this class for what? Three hours now? I hate summer school. It's just a waste of time and energy in an attempt to cram a bunch of information in at once. If that was possible, wouldn't it make sense to do that for the actually school year instead? A subject a month. Seven months. Sounds fine with me.

I rested my cheek on my hand and looked outside. The teacher was saying something about the scientific method. Was I in middle school again? I don't know why I decided to take science in the summer with these idiots. Well, I know it was to get ahead so my senior year would be nothing but..doing nothing but seriously. My entire class lacked any ability to memorize. It was like I was being held back or something.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. An object was falling. But, it wasn't fall from a building or something. It just fell out of thin air. No, impossible, I probably just didn't catch where it came from. But the point is that it fell with an inaudible "plop" on the grass, almost hidden from view.

The bell rang and I walked steadily outside. I wouldn't want to look anxious would I? The object was still laying in the grass, untouched. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a black notebook. The texture was a bit soft, but it didn't seem to be damaged. I turned it over and saw the letters "Death Note" printed in white on it.

I chuckled a bit. Whoever did this was obviously incredibly stupid. A Death Note? Like from the anime and manga? Ridiculous. Someone was probably bored and wanted to see if the unknowing American populace would be naive enough to try to use it. I mean, plenty of people here thought of Ash from Pokemon singing the annoying American theme song or Yugioh and talking about the Pharoahs with overly done voices when they heard the word anime, so they probably wouldn't know what a Death Note is.

I silently slipped it into my backpack and then continued my walk home. It was time to add another to my collection of fake notebooks. I had gotten plenty of them at conventions and some of my old friends had gotten me some as gifts. This one would go right on top since they even reenacted how Light had first found the Death Note for me. That was a plus for the stupid owner of this notebook.

I finally got home. My grandmother approached me and wanted to know if I wanted some tea(really what is it with British grandmothers and tea? Its like they want to slap Americans in the face and say "the Boston incident didn't stop us kwahaha" or something[and yes, I say "kwaha" because I think it fits them and their crooked teeth-)

"Matthew?" I was brought back from staring at her tea kettle and looked at her. "Are you quite alright? You seem to be, what was the word you said, 'zoning out' again." I smiled at her.

"I'm alright Grandma, I just need some rest is all." She smiled back at me kindly.

"Very well then. You go rest. I'll call you down when supper is ready." She still says supper? Oh well, it can't be helped I guess. After all, I find it a bit cute when she asks me to 'turn on the telie' haha. I walked up the stairs, entered my room, and closed the door. I fell into my chair and opened my backpack. Out fell the Death Note onto the floor, and my eyes widened a bit. I had forgotten all about it.

It was laying down, wide open. The instructions were a seperate page in the front, and it looked like it had been stitched in or something. It made it look authentic, but nothing more. I picked it up and looked at the instructions. It was odd, it didn't look like it was printed or copied. It was handwritten into the paper, and the handwriting didn't look like it was supposed to be Ryuk's. It was slightly different, and the skull picture wasn't there.

"The human who's name is written in this notebook shall die." I laughed a bit. If it was so authentic, then maybe it wouldn't mind if I ripped a few pages out. Maybe I could take them out and put them in a shredder to throw to the populace so they can see my shinigami. Haha, deviantart is always amusing.

"Well then, time to put you to the test." I whispered, grinning. I switched my computer on and quickly went to cnn (i hate foxnews by the way, stupid republicans) and looked up the newest criminals. Amusingly, I discovered that Linsay Lohan was first in the list concerning her druguse. The world could do better without another celebrity, right?

I scribbled down her name and death sentence while giggling to myself. "Lindsay Lohan. Shot to death. Attempts to attack police while claiming loudly that the maple syrup is gone and has no choice but to be shot ." I burst out laughing when I finished.

I turned on the tv and browsed through some channels until I came upon South Park. I watched it for a few minutes until it went to commercial and I started flipping through channels again. There was practically nothing on. I passed by cnn and saw a glimpse of someone's face. I froze and quickly changed back to it.

"-ohan attempted to assualt two police officers when being transported out of the courtroom and was presumed to have gone insane." it showed two civilians who looked shocked. "She was going on about someone stealing her syrup and went completely ballistic." My eyes widened so much I though I had 360 vision.

"I just think the cops should've given her some *bleep*ing syrup and shoved her into the cop car. They're *bleep*ing murderers man!" the interview was cut before the man started talking again and it showed a photo of Linsay Lohan with a bullet mark in her chest.

"The police claim that Lohan was inconsolable and that her violent actions forced them to act in self defence." the reporter said. I turned the tv off. Could it be coincidence? No, it couldn't be. Maple syrup? I had put that in the Death Note. It was the most random thing ever and it happened.

"How..?" I muttered and looked at the notebook. It was almost glowering at me, and I made a face of genuine fear. I had in my posession a real Death Note! I could kill anyone I wanted at any time as long as I had their name and face! My entire body started shaking uncontrollably and I feel on my knees on the ground.

"Oh my God." Wait, what the hell was I saying? I had been an athiest for how many years now and just when I actually get proof that there isn't a god I fall on my knees and say those words for the first time in years? Well, I guess it's just a human reflex. Religion's main basis is fear and respect for a higher power, so to find out I had done such a horrible thing was almost scarring.

I calmed down and looked at the notebook again. This notebook, how was it possible? It was an object created by the imagination of a human being for a fictional story. The creators themselves said that they even wanted the shinigami to be wizards, and that the Death Note was going to be bible-shaped or that it would look different in different time eras, like it being a scroll in ancient japan. But there it was, laying there like in the manga. A shinigami's notebook of death.

Then, I realized something. The shinigami. If it loses its notebook in the human world, it has to go find it. That means that it would be looking for him soon. Matthew Lewis doesn't have a good history with spirits and stuff. Even though I claim to athiest, i'm really more agnostic. I still get creeped out if I hear a ghost story. I still get scared when someone describes the monster hiding under my bed. Hell when I stare at a light then look in the dark, I jump from seeing the spots on my eyes and think they're actually people.

Wherever this shinigami was, I just hoped he wouldn't sneak up on me like Ryuk did for Light. Seeing a tall monster hunched over you with a grin on its face and lightning in the background didn't sound nice. I slowly got up and picked up the notebook.

"This thing is really dangerous." I muttered aloud. The wind seemed to be making my room colder than usual, so I walked over to the curtains and opened them to close the window. My eyes widened and I nearly screamed at what I saw.

"Yo, human. Is that my Death Note you're holding?"

* * *

..yeah. I wanted to plan to update this every few days in real-time because I want this story to be in real-time too. I really hope you like it, and if you do, please review please :D do it for justice!


	2. Shinigami

"This thing is really dangerous." I muttered aloud. The wind seemed to be making my room colder than usual, so I walked over to the curtains and opened them to close the window. My eyes widened and I nearly screamed at what I saw.

"Yo, human. Is that my Death Note you're holding?"

I couldn't believe it. Right in front of me was an actual shinigami. He had pale, almost blue skin, dark green eyes with red pupils, and shoulder-length black hair. He looked like he was wearing dark red and light lavender, loose-fitting clothes and bloody bandages wrapped around his ankles and feet. He had a huge toothed grin on his face, which was obviously directed at me.

"Sh...Shinigami." I muttered. It started laughing horribly.

"So you know? How amusing." It crackled. Seeing a shinigami in person was a lot different then in the anime, manga, or movie. This time it actually looked terrifying.

"Yes...I know." I tried to build up some confidence. Maybe acting like Light would get my somewhere? "Actually...I've been waiting for you, shinigami." I got up slowly and looked at it straight in the eyes. They looked very void and dark. I forced myself not to shiver.

"Hahaha! Expecting me? Very interesting!" it cackled. I kept a straight face and looked at the Death Note in my hands.

"This notebook...it's your's, right?" I asked, holding it out with two hands. It stopped laughing and looked at me, slightly smiling.

"What? You wanna give it back or something?" I hate it when people avoid answering my questions..

"Didn't you drop this because, I don't know, you were bored and wanted to see who would pick it up?" I asked, almost impatiently. It looked at me curiously and then grinned.

"That's a pretty elaborate idea there. I should try it sometime!" I felt a vein pop in my forehead.

"Are you saying you just happened to have a second Death Note and just happened to have dropped it and I just happened to have picked it up?" I shouted. It then looked confused.

"You humans are strange. You always seem to think that there's a hidden story behind everything." It scratched its head. "No wonder you get into wars all the time."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "So then what are you going to do now?" I felt it shuffle a bit, almost as if it was lost for words.

"Well, I don't know I guess. I really have been bored lately so maybe I can go with your idea and just see how you deal with it. Besides, it's not like I can just take it from you. Ever since I dropped it, it became the property of the human world." I opened my eyes and saw it observing a poster with Light, L, and Ryuk on it. I watched it look closely at it, then it seemed to realize something.

"Is that Ryuk?" I was a bit startled. I nodded without thinking and it grinned again.

"Well well. It looks like he did it after all. I was starting to wonder why that plan of your's seemed so familiar." I was confused. Was there a Kira before? Maybe this shinigami was from a parallel universe where Ryuk dropped the notebook and a real Kira case appeared.

"You look lost, so i'll explain." It said. "There's this shinigami, named Ryuk. He was bored one day so he decided to steal a notebook from the Shinigami King and drop it in the human world. When he came back, he had some apples with him and said he couldn't find the notebook. Also, he said something about a manga..." My eyes widened. Could this mean the author of Death Note found a real notebook and Ryuk told him the rules which he put into the manga?

"You look surprised. I was surprised too when Ryuk told me about it. Said that the humans were starting to like him when he left. I don't know why though." I raised my hand to stop him.

"I think that Ryuk may have inspired the series that I learned about the Death Note from." the shinigami tilted its head to the side in curiosity.

"Oh really? And how much does this series tell you?"

"A lot"

"How much?"

"It had a lot of rules put down and everything. It was very specific." The shinigami scratched its head again.

"Hmm. Looks like Ryuk probably did it then. It would explain why you know so much." I looked at the Death Note in my hands again and began to think. Shinigami were real. This Death Note is real. Would that mean there's an L somewhere in the world, secret helping crimes internationally? No, this only proves the supernatural aspect of Death Note. It doesn't mean everything in Death Note is true. Well..unless Rem gives Lady Gaga a Death Note or something.

"So then," my attention shifted back to the shinigami. "what do you plan on doing with the notebook now?" I was silent for a second. What exactly could I do? I had the power to kill anyone in any part of the world. I could do almost anything to influence the world. Anything...

"Tell me shinigami, what's your name?" I asked quietly, my hair covering my eyes. I heard it shift, as if the question was unexpected.

"Akashine. What's your's?" I saw it point at me with it's long finger. I turned and walked towards the window. It was almost sunset. The birds were still chirping, and some cars could be heard in the background.

"My name is Matt Lewis." I stated. "And you ask what i'll do with the Death Note?" I closed my eyes and took a slow, deep breath. "I'm going to.." I slowly opened my eyes. "Fix this rotten world."

"Huh? Fix it? How?" Akashine sounded very confused. I turned to him and held up the Death Note in the light, causing the white letters to shine a bit.

"You see Akashine, this world is rotten. This world is filled with corrupt, evil people. It will only be a matter of time before we end up destroying ourselves." I held the Death Note at eye level and let it hang open, allowing the pages to slowly flip down. "However, if I use this notebook to kill those rotten people, I can begin to purify this world. I can kill off criminals, and manipulate the deaths of important figures to stir the world in the right direction."

Akashine seemed very intrigued. "So then, once everyone bad is gone you'll be the only evil person left." I chuckled a bit.

"Justice and hypocrisy aren't the same thing. People throughout history thought that natural disasters were the act of God, punishing them for doing wrong. Because of this, they repented and tried to do right." Akashine tilted his head a bit, his smile turning into a slight frown.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" He asked. The wind started to blow in through the window, causing the pages of the Death Note to flip faster.

"Well, Akashine...I guess you could say that.." the last page of the notebook flipped, and I let the Death Note fall onto the floor. "I will become the God of that New World."

The shinigami's eyebrows were raised, and his frown shifted into a large grin. "Just as I suspected." he muttered happily, his eyes seeming to sparkle. "Humans are really _interesting_."


	3. Misa

**_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I guess i'm not really updating as often as I intended, but I promise i'll update more often! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and reviews and subscriptions make me happy :)_**

"Just terrible, Matthew. Terrible." my grandmother said in disgust. We were sitting in the kitchen, with breakfast on the table. Her eyes were locked on the newspaper, which was on the table, while she held a cup of tea in one hand and a slice of toast with strawberry marmalade in the other.

"More and more politicans are dying, and in stranger ways too. Their acts of suicide are becoming even more horrific don't you think?" I was eating my toast silently, my eyes closed. I opened them to look at my grandmother and nodded.

"It's very strange." I said. She took a bite out of her toast and munched quietly as she continued reading. There was laughter behind her as Akashine was laying back against the wall laxly, arms crossed.

It had been a week since I had found the Death Note and encountered the shinigami. Since then I had written the names of dangerous criminals, famous celebrities, and numerous politicans throughout the world. All of their deaths were very extraordinary, and nobody suspected that the deaths were planned murders. It was quite amusing to write out the details. It was like writing up a nice little ending to the story of an insugnificant life that would make their way onto the news the next day.

I had even tried writing Osama bin Laden's name and specified that he would surrender to the United States and be put on trial. It never happened, meaning he was either already dead or was completely unable to make any appearance outside of his hiding place. I was also tempted to write the names of people like Obama, Kim Jong il, Sarah Palin, and maybe even a few other important people but I assumed that their deaths would cause too much of an uproar. I didn't want any nukes flying all over the place and some gay tea-party members rioting in the streets.

"Well Matthew, I assume it is about time you go off to your summer classes." I finished my toast and looked at the clock. If I left within the next five minutes I would barely make it to the last day of my summer school. I would be excited if the Death Note hadn't come into my life. In fact, most things I would find exciting seem to be turning out boring and unimportant to me. Maybe this was the power of the notebook Light had told Ryuk about in the series? That the Death Note has a power to take over humans and make them want to try it?

I grabbed my backpack, slipped a breathmint in my mouth, and prepared to walk out the door. After saying goodbye to my grandmother, I walked out on the sidewalk down to my school. It was only a few blocks away, so my legs wouldn't die that much.

"Heheheh." some of the hair on the back of my neck stood up as I remembered Akashine was following me. Even though it had been so long I still wasn't getting used to him being around me _all_ the time. It makes everything that used to be private very uncomfortable. He was even going to follow me into the bathroom and I had to tell him what people are supposed to do in there. When I closed the door I heard him munching on some chips just outside, like he was waiting for me. It's creepy.

By the way, did I mention Akashine is to chips as Ryuk is to apples? He likes any kind, but it looks like cheddar ruffles and pita chips are his favorite. I guess I can say i'm relieved. It's better to hear something as horrid as Akashine just 'munch' on chips rather than to eat something juicy. Ewww.

"Hey Matt, someone is waving at you." I snapped back to reality and looked in the direction Akashine was pointing at. Across the street was a brunette, who's hair was down to the middle of her back and had blue highlights which stood out in contrast. She had chocolate eyes, and a grin on her face. She was a bit short, around 5 foot, and had a lot of bracelets on her arms. She also wore tight, black capris and a very colorful and thin sweater over a white tanktop. Black and tight shoes covered her feet which were also covered with purple and long stockings. Positioned on her neck was a golden necklace with a spiral dragon on it.

I sighed. This was Elvira Akiyama. While she may seem a bit independent at times, and had one of the highest test scores in the region, she acted very shy and nervous around people she didn't know. She was comfortable around me because I had known her since elementary, and had propped her up to her current education level. However around other people she was silent and became extremely clumsy. She claimed to be clever, but has yet to prove it.

"Matt-kun! Hi!" she shouted, waving enthusiastically. I chuckled a bit and crossed the street over to her. She had called me Matt 'kun' ever since she started watching Death Note. She also thought that she was a combination of Misa, because of her personality, and L, because of her first name. She pulled me into a hug when I got close to her, which caused Akashine to chuckle.

"How are you? I haven't seen or talked to you ever since summer started!" she was practically shouting in my ear. I slipped out of the hug and smiled calmly.

"I've been fine, how about you?" She grinned and starting jumping happily with her hands closed into fists at her mouth like a overwhelmed fangirl.

"I'm great! And guess what? Toshi-san moved in with my family!" I twitched. Toshiro Akiyama. The first child of Kichiro Akiyama, co-founder of the Takeda Corporation. Kichiro's wife had depression issues and then commited suicide on Toshiro's fifth birthday. Mr. Akiyama then married Barbara Durfee, who mothered the four year old girl that was Elvira. Toshiro, according to her, was closed when it came to socializing with other people, and was also very paranoid. Since he moved in with Elvira, this meant she would want me to meet him.

"Really? Why?" I asked silently. She stopped jumping and calmed down a bit.

"Toshi-san has been going to private schools funded by the Takeda Corporation, but, his mother always wanted him to live a normal life at a public school. So, since his sixtenth birthday was on the twenty fifth, he asked father if he could attend a public school. Father accepted and he moved here to go to the same high school we do!" She hugged me again, which took me by surprise.

"He's always been paranoid and antisocial, but since he's going to live with me now we can both work together to fix both of our problems about socializing with people! I even said you can help too!" I raised and eyebrow and she stopped hugging to stand up and look at me.

"What exactly did you say about me?" I asked. She blushed and looked away.

"I said you're the best friend i've ever had. And he asked how you look like so I described you and said how you have black and messy hair like L from Death Note and that you wear clothes like the Matt from Death Note and that you have piercing black eyes like L too and-"

"Did you really say 'like from Death Note' to him when you described me?" I asked. While what she was saying was true, I found it a bit strange that she only used anime characters to describe how I look like. I mean, I am a bit different from L Lawliet and Matt Jeevas. Like...umm...I didn't wear goggles and...stuff like that. Yeah.

"Yeah! He watches Death Note too!" she was grinning widely and her blush had disappeared.

"He does?"

"Of course he does, he's Japanese!" I facepalmed.

"Oh, and isn't today your last day of summer school?" she asked innocently, tilting her head. My eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" I started running down the sidewalk. "I'll call you later Elvira! I don't want to be late!" I heard her shout a goodbye and I kept running, with Akashine following close behind.


	4. Toshiro

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for this late update D: been very busy and i've had this chapter half done for a week. But at least the chapters get longer with each update? Well, I hope you enjoy!**_

I entered the door and instantly heard my grandmother talking in a slightly distressed tone. Making sure I wasn't loud enough to be noticed, I crept over near the kitchen and listened.

"Please Richard there's no need to be so rash about these kinds of things. Well yes you have a wonderful and intelligent child who is one of the top students in the state you have nothing to feel guilty about!" A small frown appeared on my face as I realized who she was talking to.

"I know you're lonely but we lack any sufficient funds to be able to visit you all the way up there!" My grandmother was talking to my dad on the phone. He ended up in jail when I was eight. One night he got a bit drunk and the waitress somehow decided he would become a threat to the people in the bar so she had him leave. By leave she meant have people beat him up and throw him out of the bar window. Since he wasn't in his right mind he took my grandfather's hunting rifle out of the trunk of his car and opened fire at the building.

"Richard you know we would love to see you but airfare is too expensive and the cost for gas over time to get there is overwhelming." He fled the scene after taking a single shot, which bounced off a brick and landed without harming anyone. It had started to rain and when he got home, the police apprehended him, made my family kneel on their legs in the rain with their hands behind their back, and went to search for accomplices in our house. I was watching television in my parents room upstairs(and ignoring my half-finished homework) when they barged in with pistols pointed at me and escorted me down the stairs.

"You know that we love you Richard, we all do and we always will." I was led down the steps to sit with my family, who were wet, dirty, and on the verge of tears. Before I got to the couch, my dad had escaped the police and rushed to the open door towards me, calling my name in utter pain. It was a horrifying sight to see him, beaten up and being handcuffed, dragged away from the door by the police while trying to say my name and reaching out to me. The police grabbed my arm and forced my gaze from him by pulling me to the couch.

"I believe the recording said there is sixty seconds left on the call. I will order the food and new bedsheets for you first thing tomorrow morning. When Matthew gets home i'll tell him you called. I love you dear. Goodbye." I heard the 'click' of the phone being put on the reciever and heard my grandmother sigh. I opened the door and saw her wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Ahh, Matthew. Your father called. He says he loves you and misses you." I nodded and set my things down near the table.

"Elvira wanted me to go to her house, is it ok if I go in a few minutes?" I asked. My grandmother looked a bit puzzled.

"I don't believe you've talked to her since the end of school, why are you seeing her all of a sudden?" I ran my fingers through my hair and slipped another breathmint into my mouth.

"I saw her on the way to summer school today and she wants me to meet her brother. I'll see you later then grandma good bye!" I opened the door to leave when she slightly shouted at me.

"What was the point of asking me to go if you were going to leave anyway? And also for your information that would be considered a few 'seconds' instead of 'minutes' according to me!" I looked back at her, embarassed. She had her arms crossed, tapping her foot. I closed the door and took five steps back, waiting for her to speak.

I had taken the fifth step when she started talking again. "Good. Now this time you will leave in a proper manner and next time you will wait until I give you permission to leave. Understood?" I nodded, stood up straight, and calmed walked out the door. I was about to close it when she called for me to come in again.

I sighed and turned around to see she was already at the door, holding out my cellphone and chuckling a bit.

"You left this on the table young man." she smiled. "I didn't know meeting Elvira and her brother would make you forget so much." I made a nervous smile and slowly took the cell phone before turning to walk again. We both said goodbye and I put my cellphone in my pocket, looked at the sunset. It had actually been a few minutes until I heard a voice that made me jump.

"Hey Matt." I heard him laugh when I jumped and glared behind me at Akashine. "Hehe. Looks like you're really intent on meeting this guy."

"I shook me head, put my hands in my pockets, and looked at the disappearing clouds. "I'm more excited to meet Elvira again than Toshiro. After all I haven't talked with her in a long time." Akashine flew up in front of me and faced me while floating backwards.

"So then, how are you doing with the Death Note?" he asked. I looked at him and my smile turned to a frown.

"I think I should be able to take a break once in a while." I said calmly.

"But, wouldn't people notice that there's a small period of time when the accidents occur and don't occur?"

"That's ridiculous Akashine. They're accidents, nobody would think that a pattern about them would be something to worry about." Akashine laughed and I looked at the sky again. Akashine probably thought I was making a mistake. Well, if the times when they occur and don't occur are random, what is there to worry about?

"We're here." I said blankly as I approached a small two-story house. I walked past a small garden of white and red roses to knock on the door, but before I could lift my fist the door swung open, revealing an overjoyed Elvira.

"OMGWTFLOL HAI MATT-KUN!" she shouted, dramatically grinning and jumping into a hug. I laughed uncomfortably and waited for her to let me go. A few seconds passed and she didn't loosen her grip, so I tapped her on the shoulder a bit.

"Oh, sorry!" she said quickly, letting go of me. I thought I saw her cheeks a bit red. "Come in! I can't wait for you two to meet eachother!" she started jumping and squealing like a fangirl again and lead the way into her house.

As we walked towards her kitchen i could smell japanese food cooking, and when we actually entered it, I saw a few pots steaming on the stove. A teen, with long, wavy, shoulder-length black hair was standing by them. He would a black business suit with a few golden and dark blue linings and insignas. He also wore black cotton pants and black shoes. All in all he looked very formal and business-like.

"Toshi-kun! This is Matt-kun!" Elvira shouted. Toshiro turned and looked at me. He had black eyes, which stared right into mine, as if trying to read me. It almost made me want to chuckle; someone thinking I would be an open book for them. But all in all, I thought he looked kind of...beautiful. Well...not in the gay way...but then wouldn't it be handsome? Ugh, nevermind.

"So...this is Matt." he said quietly in a barely audible Japanese accent. I walked towards him and held out my hand, trying to look friendly. Instead, he just stared at my hand and then looked back at me with a slight scowl, some of his wavy bangs falling over his eyes and nose. It was almost like he had lost his composture just by making a facial expression.

"Do you intend on offering your hand to shake when you know that I am Japanese?" he asked, his eyebrow slightly raised in annoyance. If I was an anime character, he would have black flames behind him and his hair would be scarily floating upward while I just sweatdrop in embarassment. He just seemed so angry!

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said in a faked calm voice. I then took two steps back and bowed. When I was about to come back up, I could hear a small "tch" come from his now visably clenched teeth. From a below view, it looked like he had vampire teeth. Although, this didn't change the fact that from this point on he would go down as "SNOB" in my book. Well, not my Death Note...you know what I mean!

"I admire your...quick thinking." he said between his teeth. I stood up straight again and made a frown at him. What was with this guy? He's practically judged me on the spot just for trying to shake his hand! Instead of saying he didn't have good social skills, Elvira should've said that he had horrible social skills!

"Thank you..." I muttered. There was a small amount of akward silence. The kind of silence that would make Elvira squirm. I turned to her and saw that she was trying her best not to.

"So then...let's all sit down and you two can get to know eachother!" Elvira said loudly. Toshiro and I both nodded silently in agreement and we all walked to her tall, glass table and sat down. The akward silence had appeared again, and Elvira was trying so hard not to squirm you might think she was going to piss her pants right there and then.

"Elvira," Toshiro began. "what do you think of all of strange deaths of politicans and American celebrities?" I wanted to smirk. It seemed that I was finally going to get an opinion on my...good deeds. Heheh.

"Well, I think the dying is bad but, the ones who died had a history of breaking the law or corruption." Elvira said. Toshiro frowned.

"The dying is bad but somehow it is ok because the ones who died had a bad past? How can you call yourself my sister!" Toshiro had shot up out of his chair and slammed his hands on the table. Elvira made a small whine about not breaking the glass but Toshiro ignored her and simply glared.

"Calm the fuck down Toshiro!" I shouted. He then glared at me, his eyes practically flaming. However, he stopped and sat down, while the flame in his eyes died out. He had reverted back to his calm and conserved self.

"Very well then." he said. There was silence again, and I saw a single tear nimbly fall down Elvira's cheek. I was going to get up to get her a tissue when Toshiro started talking.

"Well then, how about you Matt? What do you think of these supposed deaths?" I was confused.

"What do you mean 'supposed'?" I asked. Toshiro started twirling his hair.

"Well, don't you find it to be a coincidence that all of the deaths were either suicide, traffic accidents, or sudden acts of insanity? You can't mean to tell me that all celebrities and corrupt politicans will suddenly become suicidal or crazy all at the same time." I clenched my hand into a fist under the table. I should've paid attention to keeping a randomized schedule with the deaths!

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda strange." I replied. "But what exactly are you suggesting?" Toshiro's eyes seemed to flicker for a second, but I assumed it was just the light reflection.

"I believe that these deaths are indeed murders." Elvira made a dramatic but sadly real gasp.

"Murders? You think that someone arranged the deaths of multiple people throughout the world?" I asked, chuckling. Toshiro rested his cheek on his hand, which still twirling his hair with the other. He looked at his twirled hair while speaking, as if becoming uninterested in me.

"Well, I assumed that it might be the work of a terrorist group or anarchic organization but.." he smirked and his eyes moved to look at me. "I find it interesting that you assume it might be the work of one person." Crap.

"W-well Toshiro," Elvira stuttered. "Matt might j-just think of that be-because of Death Note-" Toshiro's smirk disappeared and he glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Death Note? I only watched it because an enthusiastic board member from the Takeda Corporation thought I might like it. Light Yagami made so many mistakes that before L broadcasted in Kanto I would've had him executed." Elvira actually squirmed this time under Toshiro's gaze.

"However," he looked back at me again. "supernatural things aside, I think that it being the act of one man or woman might be a very interesting case." I stared back into his blank but sparkling eyes.

"Well, if it was the work of a single person, they would probably have a lot of pressure on themselves right now from how many murders they've commited." Toshiro's face had turned completely unreadable as he spoke his next words, almost as if to intimidate me.

"Like you?" I blinked twice. In the kitchen, I could hear Akashine burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"The moment I saw you, I saw in your eyes that you were different. That you harbor dark and evil thoughts, and that the amount of thought you had done in the past few days was extreme." How could he tell all this just from looking at me?

"Oh really? Then how can I be sure that you aren't this murderer?" I rested my elbow on the table and my chin on my fist. Toshiro stopped twirling his hair and did the same, so that we were at eye level.

"Because if I was the murderer I wouldn't be so anxious to denounce everything about what I was doing."

"That's exactly what the murderer would do!"

"I see. So is this a confession?"

"What!" We were glaring at eachother and had risen out of our seats, almost nose to nose.

"Matthew Lewis, you are an interesting character. A character who would most likely be, if I may use Death Note for reference, Kira." I clenched my teeth.

"Well Toshiro Akiyama, heir to the Takeda Corporation. I believe you are most likely, if you may excuse my Japanese, an asshole." He threw a punch at me, which I blocked with one hand. I threw a punch at him with the other, and he blocked it with his own other free hand.

"Ahh! Stop you guys!" Elvira shouted as we pushed against eachother with our fists. We both climbed on top of the table and practically tried to push the other off. He ended up overpowering me but I channeled his force so that we both fell off the table side by side.

When we fell to the ground, we both scambled up and started fighting. I threw a punch at his face, but it grazed off his cheek and he sweep kicked me. I fell flat on my face on the carpet and he stomped on my back with one foot. I slipped out from under though and grabbed his foot to pull. When I pulled, he slipped down and fell back first.

"What on Earth is going on here?" a voice sounded from the front door. We all looked to see that Elvira's mother was standing there with grocery bags in her hands.

I saw Toshiro make a full scowl out of the corner of my eye. He looked completely disheveled.

"I thought you dirty Americans would have the courtesy to knock before coming in." Elvira's mom looked insulted and frowned at him.

"I didn't think I would have to knock when I _own_ this house and I have a key!" Toshiro got up and had his fists clenched.

"I don't know why I decided to attend a school in this country!" he then stomped up the stairs and we heard a door slam. Snotty teenager much?

"Matt, i'm so sorr-" I got up and dusted my cloths.

"Save it Elvira, save it. I'm leaving." I started walked calmly towards the door.

"Wait! Matt!" I heard Elvira shout. I bypassed her mother and walked out into the night that was just starting.


	5. Sakujo

It had been a few days since I had met Toshiro. Elvira hadn't called me since, and I was just sitting at my desk in my room. I had the Death Note in one hand, and my pen in the other, writing down names from the computer. Akashine was laying down on my bed, snacking on a bag of ruffles and watching me write.

"Yo, Matt." Akashine asked suddenly. "Your friend said that the Toshiro kid was going to school with you two, right?" I nodded without looking at him. "So then, when do you start school?"

I had finished writing the name of another corrupt, European politican and looked at Akashine. "On the 23rd, why?" Akashine finished stuffing a few chips in his mouth and spoke.

"I was[munchmunch] wondering if you[munchmunch] were goi-[munchmunchswallow] going to use the Death Note while your at school too." Akashine had finished the bag so he lightly pushed it and it slowly fell into the trashcan next to my bed.

"Of course not Akashine." I went back to writing more names. "Death Note may not be popular, but it's still known in America. Plenty of idiots have been expelled or even had police hearings for bringing fake Death Notes to school, even if they're completely blank. I think i'd be in a lot more trouble if the names I had in mine were the same ones as the people who turn up on the news all the time."

I finished clearing all of Eastern Europe's parliaments of corrupt people and then flipped on the TV to get updated on any new progress about the deaths. Ever since Toshiro had made such a successful analysis, I had been a bit paranoid about people thinking they were actually murders. It made me feel stupid for playing right into his hand, but still, nobody would take him seriously when his only lead was that I greeted him with a handshake.

I left the channel on some sort of debate about the deaths and listened intently. Judging from the crunching noises behind me, Akashine had already gotten another bag of chips from my stach and was watching too.

"I believe that these deaths are the result of a change of heart-" one man began, only to be interrupted by the more timid-looking man next to him.

"Change of heart? Ha! Like these fatcats and snobs ever had one in the first place! I think there has to be something bigger behind this, some sort of criminal syndicate or something!" Some people in the audience nodded in agreement while the host smiled behind his shiny glasses.

"Most people have been thinking this as well. It could be the act of Al-Qaeda or some other unknown underground group. I think it's only obvious that they're murders when people known for bad reputations either suicide or get killed by some angry bees in the same succession over and over." The timid man spoke in agreement with the host, smirking.

"Whoever is responsible for these deaths is it for it! They're not only attacking America, but countries around the world, big and small! They need to be brought to justi-" the man suddenly stopped speaking, his open mouth changing from a smile to simply being agap. He stared into space for a few seconds before he jerked violently and clutched his chest in pain.

"Oh my God! Somebody help him!" the other man next to him shouted, but then he started clutching his chest too and began foaming at the mouth. The host looked terrified and his reaction matched that of the crowds.

"Cut the camera! Quickly!" the host's expression of fear then turned to surprise and horror as a thump was heard somewhere behind the camera. "Oh my God! Somebody back there, quickly cut the camera! Somebod-eeeAAAHHH!" the host then started screaming as blood started leaking out of his ears, nose, eyes, and mouth. The audience in the background had broken into utter chaos and multiple people collapsed and faced similar fates.

Matt was watching the whole scene, his eyes wide. He looked at the Death Note and then back at the screen, astonished.

Somebody in the crowd had stopped running and stood in front of the camera. She was a small girl with a few drops of blood on her. She had blue eyes, long light brown hair, a knee-length grayish green skirt and a white, buttonup shirt. It looked like she was staring curiously at the camera. Then, she walked up to the camera and spoke silently.

"All hail Kira. Sakujo." Then, she took a pen out of her skirt pocket, held it next to her head, and was about to thrust it straight into her ear. However, the screen flashed and then classically had text that said "we are experiencing technical difficulties" before she could.

I stared at the screen in complete shock. A few minutes passed and the silence was broken by a chuckle from Akashine.

"Wow." he said, amused. "Looks like you might have some competition, Matt." Akashine waited for me to respond, but I didn't.

"Matt?"

"..."

"Hello? Are you ok?"

"..."

"Matt, i'm talking to-"

I let out a loud, angry yell and smashed my fists on my desk. I was lucky that my Grandmother wasn't home. "HOW? **WHY?" **I shouted. **"WHY DID HE DO THAT?" **I slammed my head on the table and almost felt like crying. This damned second kira thought he would be SO awsome to completely massacre a bunch of people on a debate broadcast concerning me. They all thought it was Al-Qaeda or some large group! Now that the broadcast was killed in an obviously unexplainable way and the girl mentioned Kira and proceeded to 'delete' herself, everyone would know the truth.

I then got my head up and glared at Akashine. "Why didn't you tell me there was another shinigami? Or have you been dropping notebooks behind my back?" Akashine looked like he was interested in my reaction.

"I've been with you ever since I met you. And if there was another shinigami, I wouldn't know. Unless you think we have all this fancy tracking stuff on us like you humans do." I sighed and rubbed the growing bump on my head from hitting the table.

"This guy is so stupid! He's given everything away and has completely ruined my plans!" I grinded my teeth in annoyance. "I'm going to find out who he is and kill him myself..." I saw Akashine grin out of the corner of my eye. He was obviously amused with all of this.

"Well," Akashine started. "if Death Note is mostly for teenagers and young adults, you shouldn't have that much trouble finding him. For all you know he could be in your school class." I took Akashine's idea into consideration. I'd have to be on the look out for anyone suspicious. While Toshiro's name was being screamed into my mind as the one who did it, I knew it couldn't be him. But if he was, it'd be pretty hard to kill him since Elvira would be involved.

"That's a nice idea Akashine. Thank you." I muttered while I got up to go get some coffee. Since school would be coming soon, I would need to cram as much names and definitions into the Death Note as I can to clear up this massacre.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I was going to put in a chapter introducing this new Kira but I decided i'd just stick to Matt's point of view for this fanfic. Afterall, it'd actually make things surprising! :D anyway, I really am going to start school on the 23rd, and my orientation is on the 16th -.-" troublesome school...but it will make this story easier since I can intergrate things that I experience too. Although, the real 'Elvira' is going to a different school than me, so bleh :( and she gets to skip first period and doesn't get any homework! I'm sure 'Matt' would kill for that, kukuku.. but anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. School

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry for this very late update! School started and I practically had no time at all to write. I would try writing in class too, but then when I got home I realized I had rushed through it and couldn't read my own handwriting! .

Anyway, I finally got time to write(fighting off excessive hunger for cereal and the need to play video games at 2 am) and I plan on updating more often! I feel like i'm saying empty words because i've said that a few times before and didn't keep the promise...but this time I will! Trust me! :D I'll try to update every week(this week won't count, so I'll try adding an extra chapter this week) and such. So...yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I walked out of my house with my small, black backpack and a curious Akashine behind me. He had followed me to school ever since the first day, and always found new things to point out. It was almost amusing, almost like a little child at an amusement park asking question after question-

...except I hate children.

"Goodbye Matthew!" My grandmother shouted and waved. After, waving to my grandmother, I began walking onto the sidewalk towards my school. When I started school again, I had stopped using the Death Note. After vaguely writing in the name of Joran van de Sloot and saying he would be blamed for the deaths and executed, I tucked the Death Note in a secret compartment under my bed and focused on other things. Now there was a period of peace that left the rest of the world puzzled. Thankfully the other person with the Death Note had stopped too. However, I was still searching for them.

There was silence for a while and it began to get a bit foggy. As we walked, it got foggier and foggier until I couldn't see anything within one foot of myself.

"Akashine?" I asked aloud. No answer. I pulled out a small flashlight from my pocket(because I carry them around all the time along with lighters, swiss army knives, breath mints, etc)and turned it on. I could see another foot in front of me, but other than that nothing changed. I watched my steps and tried staying on the sidewalk.

"Akashine!" I shouted out loud. Where did he go? How did he disappear? He was beginning to piss me off. I'd be especially pissed if someone went on and told everyone I was yelling for an Akashine when I walked to school.

"BOO!" the hair on the back of my neck that I realized was there stood up on end. I jumped in surprise and almost made a noise of fright, but stopped myself. When I realized who it was, I attempted to bash the shinigami with the flashlight, which obviously went through.

"Hahaha!" Akashine laughed hysterically. "You got sooooooo scared! Hahaha humans are so amusing!" I made a grunt of annoyance. "What? Your computer said Halloween is coming up! Don't be so sour!" Apparently Akashine went on my computer when I wasn't around.

I decided to get angry at him later and continued walking. I saw a faint, yellow light in the distance. I assumed it was the sun and kept walking until I reach it, my guess correct. Akashine kept going on about how scared I looked and sounded when he was gone and a bunch of other lies that the shinigami probably was making up for his own amusement.

"Anyway, where's your friends?" Akashine asked, looking around at the campus we arrived at. I walked calmly towards a rail near one of the buildings, waiting there patiently. Akashine watched me, confused.

"...Matt?" I took my phone out and looked at the time. "Matt?" It was a few seconds until 7 am. "...Ma-"

" !" I was tackle hugged by Elvira, who popped out of nowhere. As I fell to the ground, I saw "7:00 AM" clearly on my phone screen. Apparently Elvira was serious when she had said the other day that she was going to 'tackle-kitty-huggle-glomp-rape me' at exactly 7 am.

She started giggling uncontrollably as she clung to me. I made an noise of discomfort and, after a few seconds, she let go.

"Aww. Matt-kun is so warm though!" I chuckled and got up. Akashine was on the ground, laughing. I picked up a rock and threw it at him. Surprisingly, it hit his head and he looked up at me, grinning.

I then realized Elvira was clinging to me again and made a sound of protest, trying to push her off with my foot since had my arms trapped against my ribs. "Eeek! Your so much like L! 3" she fangirl-spasmed and then pretended to faint on the ground. Apparently she had too much coffee and peanut butter this morning.

I helped her get up just when my other two friend arrived. One of them was a guy with long, brown hair. His hair was wavy and messy at the bottom but straight and flat on the top. He had piercing, grayish green eyes(which change color on his mood actually) and pale, white skin. He was 5'6, almost two inches shorter than me(but actually, everyone is shorter than me...hehe?) and was grinning at me with his perfect white teeth that I envied so much. Why? Because he does every illegal drug and smokes every available cigarette and drinks every kind of alchohol and yet his teeth stay perfectly white!

Next to him was a girl about an inch shorter than Sion(and did I ever mention Elvira is an inch taller than Sion? So if we all lined up we could be Cingular bars! I think Elvira's randomness and hyperness rubbed off on me when she tackled me...) She had very long, black hair that went down to the middle of her back. One of her long bangs went over one side of her face, making her look emoish in a way. She had clean, white skin and happy amber eyes.

These two were Sion and Amber(Amber got her name from her eyes while Sion was named after Mount Zion, even though he's a stubborn athiest). They were practically my druggie friends, even though Sion did a lot more drugs than Amber did. By the way, they were going out, and their one year anniversary was in two months.

Also another thing! Sion was wearing a loose white shirt with a marijuana leaf on it(which was colored the colors of the Jamaican flag. Don't ask me why he can wear it to school I don't know![Elvira-spasms]) as well as loose blue jeans and purple sneakers. Amber had a loose and long sleeved black, stretchable shirt with a few horizontal green stripes on it. Also, she had on tight blue jeans and all black sneakers with a random yellow smilie face sticker on the side of the left shoe. One more things is that Sion is skinny and Amber is normal size...I feel like I'm saying she's fat now! (cries in a corner)

"Matt?" Elvira waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped back to reality. Her hyperness and randomness really did rub off on me!

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. Elvira laughed and I saw out of the corner of my eye Amber laugh too. There was silence as they arrived next to us until Elvira broke it abruptly.

"HAI!" she shouted at Amber, who jumped and screamed at the random greeting. They all started laughing, but I was distracted and looking at Akashine, who was watching us quietly.

"What are you looking at?" Sion asked me, leaning to look in the direction I was looking as well as brushing against me a little. Suddenly, something strange happened. I felt Sion tense a bit. Did he see Akashine? I was confused.

"Who's that?" he asked. I froze. He really did see-

"Yeah who is that?" Amber asked. I noticed that far behind Akashine there was a tall girl, probably a senior, being arrested and put into a cop car. I almost let out a breath of relief. They were talking about her, not Akashine.

"It looks like Sarah Clinton." Elvira whispered. That name seemed familiar...

"You mean the girl who's father died in a car crash?" Amber asked.

"Yeah and wasn't her dad the mayor or something?" Sion asked too. I almost jumped when I realized why the name was so familiar. I had killed her father, the mayor, with the Death Note.

"Yeah! That's her!" Elvira said. We all looked at Sarah again, but she was already in the police car and it was driving away. I was confused. Why was the former daughter of the mayor being arrested? I had always heard that while the mayor himself was corrupt and indecisive, his children were bright and law-abidding.

"Why would she get arrested?" Amber asked to everyone generally. We all were thinking silently. I looked at everyone while I was thinking. Amber had a face of confusion on, while Elvira looked worried. However, when I looked at Sion, he may have looked like he was thinking, but I could tell he wasn't. Either he wasn't surprised and knew something or he really didn't care.

I brushed off that he knew something. He wouldn't lie to us about anything. Normally he's an average druggie; just getting high and having fun and rarely using his brain. Even though he seemed to have become smarter and a lot more deep over the summer, I doubt he would hide anything. I heard Akashine chuckle behind me. I looked at him and saw he was looking beyond where I was standing. I followed his eyes and then was shocked to see a black haired girl looking at us and writing in a black notebook titled 'Death Note'.


	7. Irresolution

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter, and in the same week as I promised. Even though I posted chapter 6 in the beginning of the week and this chapter at the end, I still kept to posting two this week didn't I? Anyway, i'm still going to have one a week now, so yeah. Also, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

I heard Akashine chuckle behind me. I looked at him and saw he was looking beyond where I was standing. I followed his eyes and then was shocked to see a black haired girl looking at them and writing in a black notebook titled 'Death Note'.

"Hey!" I shouted, running towards her. The others looked at who I was shouting to and, while Sion and Amber were confused, Elvira chased after me. The girl with the Death Note squealed and ran away.

I chased her past the buildings and surprisingly, she was very fast. However, I was the fastest runner in the school district, so it wasn't long until I caught up to her and grabbed her jacket hood, causing her to stop and struggle and to break free.

"Let me go! I didn't do it!" she confessed, almost on the verge of tears. I snatched the Death Note from her arms just as Elvira caught up to me, panting heavily.

"Oh my God Matt-kun!" she collapsed on the ground, croaking. "How(pant)did you(pant)get so fast?" I looked down at Elvira and sighed before opening up the notebook. I flipped through the pages, seeing a few names I could recognize easily. I came to a page with the names of all the cast members from the show the second Kira massacred. My grip on the notebook tightened, my knuckles turning white. I had finally found the second Kira.

"Please..." the girl whimpered. "...I didn't mean to." I glared at the girl, barraging her with a look of utter hate in my eyes, while my face remained calm. She cowered and looked away.

"Where did you get this notebook?" I asked her quietly. She was silent for a second, almost as if I didn't say anything. Then, she looked at me with tears visable in her eyes and opened up in a string of words.

"I found the notebook in a MacDonalds one day and looked through it and saw a few names written in it but I thought it wasn't real so I took it home and then watched some TV and saw a show that was criticizing Kira and I was mad so I looked up the name of the producer of the show and wrote a long description of how everyone on it would die and it...it actually happened!" her tears were running down her face as if someone had soaked her with a water hose. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes.

"W...wait?" I heard Elvira attempt to speak while still laying exhausted on the ground. "The Death...Death Note is real?" I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She was looking back and forth between the girl and myself.

"Of course it isn't real." I said openly. The girl huffed and then stopped crying. "This girl just obviously has psychological problems." I looked at her and she looked utterly shattered by my statement.

"But..." the girl whispered. "But...the eyes say you're Kira..." For a fraction of a second, I could see a flicker of red in her eyes. "You don't...have a deathdate." So the girl had met her shinigami and gotten shinigami eyes? For someone so unorganized and innocent, she might be useful in the future.

"Ridiculous." I stated. "You've obviously watched Death Note too much." I started to walk away with the notebook. "I don't think you need this notebook anymore..." I heard swift footsteps and then, suddenly, the girl had pulled me into a hug from behind and was sobbing into my back.

"mfff-please! Don-mfff-how the notebo-mff-to anyone!" I slowly pushed her off me and looked at her. Her hair was a mess, and her face was stained with tears. She was looking at me with utter hopelessness, and was begging me to not tell anyone about the notebook. In other words, she was the perfect person to manipulate.

"What's your name?" I asked. She tried to stop crying for a bit and then answered.

"Ley...Leyann." she muttered, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her long sweatshirt.

"Well Leyann..." I looked over at Elvira, who was watching us intently. "...I won't tell anyone." The girl practically tackled me to the ground with a hug and was continuously sobbing 'thank you!'s into my chest. I escaped her grasp and she got up, combing a hand through her hair.

"Umm...Thank you Matthew." she said nervously, blushing while she twirled some of her hair. "I'm sorry for being so open, I just couldn't handle it." I could see she understood why I had acted like she was lying now. Now, she knew that I was Kira, and that I knew she was the second Kira.

"I understand." I said quietly. Elvira got up behind us and walked over to me. She looked confused, and I could tell she wouldn't beable to see any of the hidden words behind our conversation because of her lack of social skills.

The bell rang loudly, announcing the beginning of first period. Leyann jumped when it rang, and then looked extremely worried.

"Oh no! I left all my things in the front of the school! I'm going to be late again!" she was about to rush away, but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leyann, maybe we should stay in contact." I held the notebook up to her and she then realized what I meant.

"Umm...yeah." she took out her cell phone and we exchanged numbers. I then handed her the notebook and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Don't do anything unless I tell you to." she nodded and then frantically ran towards the front of the school. Elvira and I walked the other direction, which happened to be a shortcut to the place we were before.

"What was that all about?" she asked, confused. I looked to my right and saw Akashine on one of the rooftops, having seen the whole thing.

"Nothing Elvira. Nothing." I heard Akashine's cackle echo off the walls of the nearby buildings.


End file.
